Twilight Potter Chapter 1
by Josephine Cullen
Summary: When Harry Potter Falls from the sky, Bella Swan can't help but fall for him, what would Edward think?
1. Chapter 1

_From the View of Bella Swan_

__I never thought of love falling from the sky, but this one did. He came with a flash of bright green and came tumbling to the ground. He had Jet black hair and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses and on his forehead was a scar shaped like lightning. His name . . .

. . . Was Harry James Potter.

His eyes were wild and mysterious, looking around. "Who are you?" I asked him. I jumped as if he didn't know I was there. He was wearing an old, blue top, several sizes too big and had burn marks on them. His glasses were held together with sellotape. His trousers were also big for him they had to be held up by several belts. This boy looked very weird but I suppressed my laughter for politeness. For the time being, I completely forgot about Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. He boy was very skinny and looked weak, but two feet away from him was a fourteen inch piece of wood. I gasped. I had heard stories of the wand users, who needed a rod to use magic. This boy was a wizard. "How old are you?" I asked him again.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he said. "I'm seventeen," I smiled he was my age.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan, It's a pleasure to meet you Harry," He smiled at me; his smile was dazzling and sent tingles up my spine. I knew he was the one who I would love. I bit my lip, thinking of my other lover Edward Cullen the Vampire. I thought of his smile compared to Harry's. I couldn't tell who I loved more, Harry, Edward or even Jacob the werewolf. I decided not to tell Edward about Harry, the wizard. My heart ignited with joy at the sight of his lush green eyes still looking into my dark brown ones.

"Where are Hermione and Ron?" he asked. Hermione? Did he already have a girlfriend? I cursed myself for being so stupid, I can't fall in love with every boy I see, but this one was so, charming.

"Hermione?" I asked him "Is she you're girlfriend?" I bit my lip again wincing at how eager that sounded. _He's sure not to like you now_! My own voice said in my head. He chuckled.

"No, she's my friend; I think she likes my best friend, Ron who I can't find also." I sighed a breath of relief, he wasn't taken. I looked at him with eyes swimming with love and addiction.

Little did I know that Harry Potter's friends had just ran into my lovers.


	2. TILIGHT POTTER CHAPTER TWO

_From the view of Hermione Granger _

The last thing I remembered before hitting the ground was travelling by portkey with Harry and Ron. Maybe I let go too early. I heard the bushes rustle quickly, like something very, very fast just went through. I grabbed my wand and turned, to see a man around seventeen, my age. His eyes were amber and his skin was whiter than snow. He was leaning right over me. I took a nervous, shaky breath. He held out his hand and I took it gingerly. His hand was colder than ice! He hauled me to my feet, he was so pretty. "Who are you?" he asked me

"Her-her-me-no-knee," I was stuttering and pronouncing everything wrong. How could I be such a fool in front of such a lovely boy? The boy raised an eyebrow, smiling. Oh goodness he was smiling at me!

"Herhermenonee? Is it Irish?" he asked me wiping my pink sleeves free of dried leaves. His hair was a mix of blond and brown I couldn't exactly say what colour it was.

"No! It's not my name," I spluttered. "It's Hermione, Hermione Granger," I told the handsome stranger "What's yours?" He cocked his head somehow intrigued by me.

"My name is Edward Cullen," I smiled he was wonderful. _'What if has a girlfriend'_ I thought, '_a beautiful guy like that can't stay single_!'Edward seemed to read my mind "I don't have a girlfriend," he said, However I got a sneaky suspicion he was lying to me. Then I thought of Ron. After everything we've been through together, I'm leaving him for a stranger? It didn't seem right. Edward seemed to sense something was wrong, not with me but something was coming for us. Something I doubt I could tackle with a wand. I was scared and shaking. "Come on!" He lifted me in his arms and ran faster than light, literally to the top of the mountains, and didn't stop till we where safely up in a tree.

"How . . .how did you do that?" I asked him in awe.

"There is something I need to tell you, I'm . . . I'm a v . . ." The rest of his sentence was cut off by the howling of a creature I had never known to be real. Somewhere far away, Ron and Harry where out there, and they where in danger.


	3. TILIGHT POTTER CHAPTER THREE

_From the view of Alice Cullen_

All I can remember was a flash of green then someone falling from the sky. I was curious but I couldn't leave the poor, falling man. Maybe he was hurt. I rushed over to find a boy, around seventeen maybe eighteen. He had thick ginger hair and freckles all over his nose. He was wearing a cute maroon jumper with a big 'R' on it and was clutching a stick in his hand. He was a wand user. I immediately ran to help him. His eyes where closed, was he dead, there was only one way to find out. I poked him in the cheek and retreated several paces in case he was dangerous. He was still motionless. Maybe I had to prod him a little harder. So I did, right in between his eyes. He woke suddenly and swore. I reached for the nearest thing to defend myself from him, a twig. "Stay back!" I warned, more out of fear of him.

"Who are you?" we asked at the same time. We answered at the same time too. His name was Ron Weasley. I had to admit he looked wonderful even if he did have a big spider in his hair, I didn't tell him that though.

"Where are my friends?" I asked. There where more of his kind? I still held the twig at him at arms length just in case.

"You where the only one who fell," I told him "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him, I didn't mean to it just sort of spilt out my mouth. I felt my face go hot and my ears turn pink. "Stupid Question,"

"No I'm not!" he told me quickly. I could see that he had crossed his fingers inside his maroon jumper. Did that mean he liked me and didn't want me to know he liked another girl, or was he just being nice?

"I should take you to see Edward!" I told him merrily.

"Your Boyfriend?" was it just me or did he look forlorn. I laughed at him.

"No dipstick! My Brother!" I helped him to his feet as he brushed dead leaves off his backside.

"What's you're brother like?" he asked.

"Scary sometimes but don't worry. Will you get on my back?" he looked startled.

"What?" but he did as I told him to. Wearily, he put his arms round my neck and I took him at 293 miles per hour to the Cullen's house.

I stood outside the door with Ron. I hope Jasper doesn't mind.


	4. TILIGHT POTTER CHAPTER FOUR

_From he view of Bella Swan_

It's just not fair! I get to choose between harry, Edward and Jacob. I can't. This was all I could think about as I drove my truck back to Charlie's with Harry Potter sitting next to me. I offered him a place to rest until he found both his friends and he agreed eagerly. Maybe he likes me! I pushed the thought to the back of my mind; don't be stupid how he couldn't possibly like me? I'm not even a wand user! "Are you okay?" oh how sweet. I nodded, but I still thought of Edward. He could be watching me right now! The fact made me shiver. What if Edward comes to visit me tonight and Harry Potter is there instead. Maybe Edward was already in my house waiting for me. Maybe Jacob was there instead! Soon I pulled up in the drive way. None of the lights seemed to be on. "Will your father mind?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not! He's not like that," I seemed so lost in my thoughts that the voice coming out of my mouth didn't seem like mine.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay Bella?" I was falling deeper into his clutch, how does he do that. Just the way he said my name made my heart do a little jig.

"Yes Harry I'm fine!" I said smiling, he smiled back at me. Slipping my keys into the door, I knew already something was wrong. I made my way around in the dark, groping about for the light switch, Harry by my side. He said some incantation _'lumos'_ and the tip of the wand ignited with a white light. "thanks," I said smiling again, as he held up the wand, making it possible to find the light switch. With a flick of a switch, my life changed.

Jacob Black was stood in the centre of the living room, glaring at me and growling.

Oh No.


End file.
